A Cliff Sacrafice
Author's Note Here's a little sequel to Ice in My Soul. Hope you like it! Story Anna watched the frozen bay from beneath her paws. What had happened to cause Elsa to throw herself off the cliff? She knew that freezing Chase's heart was an accident, so what had she done to deserve two dead siblings? She retraced the story in her mind, like it was just yesterday they found her...... Anna kept looking at Chase's grave, unknowing what happened to Elsa. She was staying at Arendelle when this whole problem happened and no one spoke to her that often anymore. Ryder, Zuma and Kailey went to go look for Elsa at the beach while the others waited in silence. When they all saw Anna, they just looked away, tears streaming down their cheeks. "Why are you guys ignoring me?" Anna asked. "We....don't wanna talk about it...." Brownie muttered, toying with a cranberry branch. Suddenly, the pups got a call on their PupTags. "We found her, pups," Ryder voice crackled over waves a seagulls, "she's um....come down by the beath, south pier....." Anna's eyes dilated in fear and excitment as she raced down to the beach, excited to see her sister again. She didn't expect the sight she saw when she got there.... "Elsa! Elsa! Elsa! Elsa! Elsa!" Anna yelped, "I can't wait to build a snowman with you again and- Elsa..?" Elsa's body was mangled from the waves, blood poured out of her mouth, one of her eyes were missing and all the flesh of her right front leg was ripped off, showing just bone and some ice snaking up it. Anna collasped on top of the corpse. "Ohmigosh! Elsa! I'm so sorry!" Anna sobbed, "why did you kill yourself?! You were my best friend!" All the pups' hearts stung with guilt when they heard Anna's cries for her sister. Why had they been so mean to her the night Chase died? No one felt this more guilt than Tundra, who wrapped Anna in a hug. "No! She's not dead! She's not dead!" Anna screamed, tears streaming down her cheeks. But she knew the truth. Elsa was gone. She stayed by Elsa's grave, mumbling the words to Do you wanna build a snowman? over andother again. But she always choked up and hugged the grave a thousand times. "I'm sorry...." Anna sobbed one night, "I'm sorry that I didn't get to say goodbye........I'm sorry............" Now, she was here. An icy breeze blew as Anna kept picking up rocks and throwing them on the ice, until she collasped, crying. "Anna..?" Anna's fur stood on end as she looked behind her. "Chase..?" Anna asked, her vision blurred by her tears. "C'mon...join us....." Chase whispered, his voice sounding far away. Suddenly, a bigger dog sidled up next to Chase, looking just like how they found her on the beach...... "Elsa..!" Anna cried. "It's ok, Anna....I'm here...." Elsa said, wrapping Anna in a hug. "Don't worry....I'm coming......" Anna said, watching her siblings lead her onto the thin ice. With all her might, she stamped her paw down, causing the ice to splinter, and her to fall in. She let herself slowly slip away, as Elsa and Chase surrounded her, their bodies returning to normal and how Anna had seen them before they died. **** A bright lighr shinded on Anna as she began to wake up and look around. "Elsa?" she called out, "where are you?" "Right here..." Elsa's voice said. Anna looked at Elsa and Chase. She ran over to them and embraced them in a hug. "Elsa..?" Anna whispered, tears slowy sliding down her cheeks. "Yeah..?" Elsa asked. "Do you wanna build a snowman?" Category:Dark Category:Death Category:Depressing Category:Slight gore Category:Stories that contain blood Category:Ryder Category:Elsa Category:Chase Category:Paw Patrol Category:Anna